A cell site is a cellular-enabled mobile device site where antennas or electronic communications equipment are placed to create a cell (or adjacent cells) in a cellular network. Many telecommunication networks include third generation (3G) cell sites and/or fourth generation (4G) cell sites. In some cases, a 3G cell site or a 4G cell site may be upgraded to a fifth generation (5G) cell site. In other cases, a new 5G cell site may be added as part of the cellular network.